cousin_warlocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Bastion
Bastion is a warlock and accomplished musician. He is the elder son of Basil Sherwin and Cora Blackvale and the elder brother of Adrian. Bastion dislikes magic but enjoys performing, writing, and teaching music. Like Winston, he spends a great deal of time at Second City's continuing education center, where he teaches the former piano in exchange for advanced fire training. Personality Bastion is incredibly shy, and his enormous stature only exacerbates this. In stark contrast to his brother, he believes the world would be a better place without magic, though he harbors no resentment for those who appreciate it. Bastion is extremely dedicated, especially to Adrian, and would protect him or another loved one with his life. At the same time, he can be secretive and conflict-averse. Fate Like his cousin Sandoval, Bastion is uninterested in the United Magical Council after the time warp. He leaves Entropaea for the non-magical world, where he had already established somewhat of a double life under the alias Sebastian Vale. Bastion (initially as Sebastian) eventually enters a romantic relationship with Mieko Tanaka, a non-magical concert violinist. He unwillingly but eventually divulges his life and family in Entropaea, which Mieko takes well, though she respects his self-imposed distance from magic. Mieko and Bastion are married after three years together and spend most of their time in the non-magical world, with occasional visits to family and old friends in Entropaea. They eventually have one son, Daisuke. Bastion is devastated to have a magical child and grows irrational and paranoid in his efforts to hide the situation - whether from Entropaean family or Daisuke himself - with devastating consequences. Trivia * Bastion's date of birth is 18 July 1987. * Bastion is 6'8", or just over 203 cm tall. * Bastion is prone to depressive episodes and will only talk to Adrian (and, later, Mieko) on his worst days. * Despite his hatred of magic, Bastion is perfectly skilled at it per familial expectations. Like Nora, he specializes in terrakinesis. * Bastion's weapon of choice (if he really needs it) is an enormous gold staff inherited from his paternal great uncle, Roderick Sherwin. Roderick was even taller than Bastion. * Bastion sees Adrian through recovery from near death at the hands of Adrian's ex partner. He refuses to leave his brother's side until he is conscious again and has to be coerced to eat or sleep. * Though not a council member himself, Bastion accompanies his brother to Second City and supports himself via piano gigs and private lessons. Adrian later admits that he underappreciated his brother's support and presence during that time in their lives. * Unlike Adrian, Bastion does not like his hometown of Tenebris very much. He finds it too dark and depressing, though he does enjoy quiet time in the surrounding forest. * Baz is a talented magical and non-magical mixologist and uses this to feel more comfortable at social events. He is also an unwitting enabler of Winston's secret potion dependency. Category:Characters